Cow Raven and Cow Chelsea
Cow Raven and Cow Chelsea are alternate versions of Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels that starred in the episode "Don't Have a Cow". They appear in one of Raven's visions on Halloween, in which they use spells to attempt to get invited to Alana's party, but ultimately end up turning themselves into cows. Story Raven and Chelsea were upset that they weren't invited to Alana's Halloween party hosted at the Chill Grill, which they were eating at. They start eating their burgers, but Chelsea realizes that Raven's dad mixed the burgers up and she was eating Raven's hamburger, being a vegetarian, she was ashamed by her actions. They then go to Raven's house, where Chelsea is now wearing a pin with a cow's face on it. Raven tells her to forget about it and they check out the contents of the chest belonging to Viv, they find a book on spells and discover a spell that can grant wishes. They prepare the cauldron and wish to be invited to Alana's party, only right after to receive a call from a hypnotized Alana who invites them. They then decide to use the next wish to be the most popular girls at the party and win the costume contest. They get so overexcited at the spell they don't notice Chelsea's cow pin fall into the cauldron, which makes things go horribly wrong. While trying to figure out costumes to wear, Chelsea notices that Raven's ears are long, pointy, and shaped like a cow's. Raven starts freaking out and shows Chelsea that they're not part of a costume, as they start moving. They also discover Chelsea has a long white tail on her back. When they find out they both have cow ears and tails, Eddie arrives at the house to take them to the party and they hide their cow parts while trying to get him to leave. Eddie asks for the spell book to go with his wizard costume and they let him have it as Raven starts to moo. They discover the badge in the cauldron and realize that they are slowly turning into cows because Chelsea accidentally wished they would be cows by dropping the button in. They figure the spell book might have something to reverse the magic, but remember that they lent the book to Eddie, who is on the way to the party. They decide to go to the party, figuring that their appearance wouldn't matter as much since it's Halloween. They arrive at the Chill Grill only to find that the transformation is getting worse when they see they both have snouts. While trying to find Eddie, not only do Raven and Chelsea's bodies continue to change, but they also start to behave like cows by eating, drinking, and mooing like them. They finally find Eddie and the spell book, but Chelsea ends up eating the page with the reverse spell on it. Alana's friends then interrupt the party to announce the costume contest winners, and were shocked to discover that Alana came in second, expecting her to win as usual. An outraged Alana runs up to the stage and angrily finds out that Raven and Chelsea ended up winning. The audience starts applauding, and it's revealed that the spell completed and Raven and Chelsea are now fully transformed into cows. Despite the outcome, they realized they still got their wish to have all eyes on them and decide to "milk it". It is then revealed that the entire episode was a vision and Raven stops Chelsea from eating the burger, thus preventing any of it from ever happening and the real Raven and Chelsea stayed humans. Appearance Bodies For the majority of the episode, Raven and Chelsea retained their human physique, but more of their body parts turned into cow parts as it went on. When Eddie met them at the house, they used towels to cover their ears and stood next to each other to hide their tails. At the party, they didn't hide their parts as people would interpret it as part of a costume. Before the costume contest announcement, they had had cow ears, tails, snouts (Raven's was black while Chelsea's was pink), hooves, and tongues. At the end of the vision Raven and Chelsea are shown to be two Holstein cows. They have black and white fur, and physically, Raven is much taller and larger than Chelsea than she was as a human. They still retained their human hair which helps distinguish them. The cow with the light brown curly hair is Raven, while the cow with the red straight hair is Chelsea. Behavior The transformation also affected how Raven and Chelsea acted. They started to have an uncontrollable habit of mooing (With their voices becoming low pitched when they did so). They would either moo accidentally when saying a word that rhymes with moo, or sometimes out of nowhere. Raven embarrassed herself by mooing out loud after Alana's friends silence the room. They didn't have control over some of their body parts, Raven's ears were twitching by themselves in the bedroom, and her tail was swinging upward and hitting Chelsea in the face without her knowing it. Their hooves also made it a problem for Raven to pick up a cup or Chelsea to turn the pages of the spell book, as they were used to having fingers. They also started eating like cows would. At the party, Chelsea gets distracted by someone dressed as a farmer and starts eating his straw hat. She later starts drinking out of the punch bowl with her face similar to how a cow would drink water. Raven starts chewing cud which grosses both of them out. Chelsea's new eating habits end up dooming them when it causes her to eat the page they needed to stop the transformation. When Raven and Chelsea are fully transformed they can still talk like humans and are aware of what's going on, so though they may have cow bodies, they still retained their some of their human minds. The ending shot on Raven's eye also implies she may still have her psychic abilities. Quotes Raven: "I have cow ears? How did I get cow ears?" "All right, take it it's yours, now just mooooooooooooove." "You wished we were cows? Why couldn't you have been wearing a Halle Berry button?" "You are not a cow! You are a human being!" "It's not gum, it's cud." "It's truuuuuuuuuue. We really are cows!" "Mind as well milk it!" Chelsea: "Cow, Cow, where art though? You're in my stomach now." "Hello I have a zit and a tail!" "Eddie has taken the book, we are definitely dooooooooooooooomed." "Hello, Rae? We cannot walk into a room full of people looking like cows!" "Hold on Rae, I only have two hooves!" "Mhm, mm, and it's goooooooooooooood." "Yep, all eyes are on us..." Notes *Raven and Chelsea are not the only Disney Channel characters to be turned into cows, as Dave on ''Dave the Barbarian ''and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz were also turned into cows once (Though the term cow makes more sense with Raven and Chelsea as cows are female). They are however the only live action Disney Channel characters to turn into cows. *The cows that portrayed Raven and Chelsea were required to have leashes on their snouts, which is why they are seen with leashes in the ending. The cow that played Raven had a brown leather leash with a small chain and the one that played Chelsea had a metallic one with a larger chain. *Their clothes disappeared once they fully transformed. *The cow that played Raven is constantly seen licking her snout in the ending. *The real Raven and Chelsea end up milking an actual cow named Trixie in Country Cousins. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Season Two Category:Bayside High School students